Who will love me?
by Ninja Ris
Summary: This is my story of how Axel and Roxas fell in love...Enjoy. I really suck at this stuff.
1. Chapter 1

A beeping went off. _"Damn you...shut off already." _The beeping continued. A hand went out from the rumpled covers and fumbled with the buttons. A blonde head lifted itself as the beeping stopped. Blinking to get the eye stuff out of his eyes, he sat up and was just barely able to yawn when someone with brown hair tackled him back onto his bed. "Ugh, Sora, get off of me!" The burnette grinned and jumped off him dancing out of Roxas's reach. "Get up! It's the first day of summer! You don't want to miss it do you?" Roxas groaned. He hated it when he was right.

"Will you two keep it down! I was trying to sleep." The two boys looked over at their black haired sister. "Aw, Xion, I was just going to jump on you next." Sora whined. Roxas chuckled as Xion glared at the burnette. "You shouldn't have done that, besides, aren't we meeting Kairi, Namine, Olette, Hayner, Riku and Pence later on?" Sora grinned. "Yeah! That's right! We were!" Sora ran out past Xion and into his own room. Throwning on a t-shirt and some jeans, Roxas went downstairs. "Roxas, how does this look?" Roxas looked back up the stairs just as Xion walked into the stairwell. He shrugged. She was wearing a white sundress with white sandals. After thinking about it for a bit he shook his head. "Wear blue. It goes with your eyes." Xion smiled her thanks and went back into her room as Sora ran down the stairs in his customary white t-shirt and red shorts. Roxas walked down the rest of the stairs just as Sora jumped down the last steps. "Sora! What did I tell you about jumping around in the house?"

"Don't do it when you are in it." Their mother smiled. Raising triplets was hard but it was worth it. Sora grinned while Roxas shook his head while chuckling. "What's for breakfast?" Their mom nodded towards the box of cereal. "I'll let you have one guess. You kids go out and have fun, but don't go too far out." The boys nodded as their raven haired sister came down the stairs.

"Hurry up Xion or we are going to be late!" Roxas slowed down a bit for her to catch up. Sora could be a bit too impaitient sometimes. "Roxas!" He looked up to see Olette waving at him. He grinned and waved back. He steped away a bit from Xion just as Olette glomped him. He fell to the ground laughing and hugging her back. "It's good to see you." He said a bit out of breath as she was sitting directly on his chest. Giggling, she got up and offered her hand for him to grab. He took it and was glomped again from behind. This time, it was a giggling Namine who had done it. "Ngh, why do you girls have to glomp me? Why not Sora?" Namine laughed. "Kairi already did that. See? And Xion looks like she glomped Riku too." Roxas looked up from the ground and saw that Namine was being truthful. He shook his head and laughed. "Can I get up now or is Hayner going to jump me too?"

"Hey!" Roxas sat up and got a faceful of Hayner. "What do you mean I would jump you? Only girls do that kind of weird stuff." He complained as Kairi was sneaking up behind him. Standing up and brushing himself off he snickered as Kairi jumped on Hayner. "Guess you were right, only girls do that kind of stuff." Riku laughed as he got up and helped a dazed Sora off the ground. "You ok Sora?" Sora could only nod. Roxas laughed and waved everybody over. They had to get going if they were going to get to the store in time.

"So wait...what stores are we going to again?" Roxas sighed. He thought he had explained this to Sora before they left the house. Thankfully Riku spoke up. "The girls were going to go to the clothes stores and us guys were going to check out what was new at the other stores." Sora's eyes dawned with understanding. Roxas wondered why everytime he or Xion said something to him it would go through one ear and out the other but when Riku said something, it was engraved into his brain. He shook his head in wonder and smiled. This was going to be interesting. Looking through a window, Roxas saw the nuber one thing he wanted. The skateboard that was being advertised in the stores. Top of the line and with amazing details on the bottom. He rushed into the store, pushing past some other teens. "Watch where you are going punk!"

"Saix, he didn't mean it. Don't go all berserk on him." Turning around to apologize, he stopped and stared. Never before had he seen such red hair, not even from Kairi. The red head was calming down a blue haired teen, the one he had bumped into. "Sorry. I didn't see you there. My gaze was focused on the board over there." He tried to smile but with the bluenette glaring at him, he just couldn't. The red head grinned. "I'm sure Saix will get over it. I'm Axel." He held out his hand and Roxas shook it. He couldn't tear his gaze away from him. He was just so...he couldn't describe the feeling that he had right then. He heard someone clear their throat. He turned and saw Sora and the others waiting paitiently. "Oh, sorry guys! Hey, maybe I'll catch you later." Axel nodded. Roxas grinned before running off to show the guys the skateboard.

As they all oohed and ahhed over it, Roxas looked back to where he thought Axel and the other kid was. Not seeing him, he looked back at the board longingly but was eventually dragged away from it. They all found some kind of necklace there and bought it. Sora with his crown, Roxas with his pointed x and Riku with his souleater. Hayner and Pence were content with the sea-salt ice cream. They walked out of the store laughing, with Roxas and Hayner jabbing each other in the sides. Not looking where he was going, he ran into someone. Turning around, he realized that he bumped into Axel again. Blushing like mad, he stammered out an apology. Axel laughed. "It's ok. Funny how we keep running into each other." He said. He was with a pink haired teen now. "My, my, Axel. Who is this dashing young fellow?" Axel opened his mouth but nothing came out. He turned to Roxas and smiled slightly. "I don't think I got your name earlier."

"It's Roxas."

"Roxas...hmmm nice name. Marluxia. Nice to meet you." Roxas smiled and nodded. These guys seemed like really nice people but he felt someone tugging on his arm. He turned to look and saw Xion grinning at him, bursting to say something. Then she looked over his shoulder and grinned widely. "Axel! Marluxia! Oh my gosh what are you guys doing here?" She gushed, pushing past Roxas. "Gee thanks sis." She turned and smiled. "Anytime." Axel looked at her astonished. "I would ask the same thing."

"Oh, I'm just here with my brothers and some friends."

"Brothers?"

"Yeah. I have two. Roxas here is one and Sora...where is he? Anyways Sora is the other one." Axel looked from Roxas to Xion. "Wait...he's not like your boyfriend or something? He's single?" Roxas folded his arms over his chest. His face was arranged into a pout. "You know, I'm right here." Xion turned to Roxas, apologies on her face. "Sorry Rox. I got so excited to see my school mates."

"It's been a day."

"I know." Roxas rolled his eyes. Sometimes she could be so frustrating. Axel laughed. "Hey, maybe we should come over. I know that some of the teachers wouldn't mind coming over seeing as their pet students would be there...if you know what I mean." Xion laughed then groaned. "Not at my place. My mom is against having guys that I invite over. But...if Roxas invited you guys over..." She looked at him and it took a second for it to register. He shook his head. "No. I am so not getting in trouble if something happens. Maybe we could have it over at Riku's place. He has been dying for an excuse to have a party. You know how he eyes Sora." Xion nodded and tilted her head thoughtfully. "Yeah, you're right. I'll get it set up right away. Axel, give your information to Roxas. I have a party to plan!" With that she walked off, talking hurridly into her phone. Roxas turned back to the other two. "Well, better do as she says." Axel wrote down all of his info on a piece of paper and waved good bye to him. Roxas grinned. This was going to be a blast.

Logging on that night he noticed that Riku was on messenger.

**Keyblade_Rocker: Hey Riku ^^**

**Riku_8741: Oh, hi Roxas! What's up?**

**Keyblade_Rocker: Did Xion tell you about the party that she is going to throw at your house? **

**Riku_8741: Yeah. I can't wait! It was so awesome to see you guys again :D **

**Keyblade_Rocker: Yeah, it was ^^ Sora was so excited to see you like the rest of us. ^.^**

**Riku_8741: Really? o.o**

**Keyblade_Rocker: Yup ^-^ I'll get Xion online so that you can discuss the details with her. Will your parents mind?**

**Riku_8741: Nah, my parents will be gone this summer so it's just little old me all alone. Besides, they left their "secret" vodka stash completely open. Get your mom to let you guys stay over so that you don't smell like it when you get home the next day.**

**Keyblade_Rocker: Will do. See ya.**

Roxas stretched and yawned hugely. "Get online Xion, Riku is waiting." He took a look at the paper Axel gave him and looked at the people who were online. Seeing the username on the screen he clicked it to get the chat screen open.

**Keyblade_Rocker: Hey Axel. ^-^ It's Roxas. **

**Aku_Flamer: Ah, the blonde from the mall ^^ good to hear from you. **

**Keyblade_Rocker: Same to you, I was supposed to tell you where Riku lives right?**

**Aku_Flamer: I think so...Xion said that he lived near that pier where him and the rest of you guys used to play when you guys were just kids. **

**Keyblade_Rocker: Yeah! Know where that is?**

**Aku_Flamer: Yeah, I think so. Will you be there? **

**Keyblade_Rocker: Yep ^-^ It's going to be tomorrow night. **Roxas lifted his head up as Xion yelled: "Roxas, tell him to invite the teachers! Mar-Mar is bugging me to."

"Fine." He called back. **Oh, I was just told by Xion for you to invite the teachers of your school. Apparently a Mar-Mar is bugging her about it.**

**Aku_Flamer: Oh, that would be Marluxia. He has this weird thing with Vexen. They pretend to hate each other but when they go for "study sessions" You can hear these weird moans. I had the misfourtne to be brave enough to open the door. I never look at Marly the same way.**

**Keyblade_Rocker: o.O The pink haired dude?**

**Aku_Flamer: Whoops lol shouldn't have told ya that. There isn't going to be any alcohol there right?**

**Keyblade_Rocker: ...maybe...**

**Aku_Flamer: Then you are in for the show of your life ^^ I'll spread the news around. See ya.**

**Keyblade_Rocker: Alrighty ^-^ Bye.**

Roxas rolled his neck around and shut off his laptop. That's when his phone rang. The new Halloween Town ringtone went off. "Hello?" He asked tiredly. "Oh, did I wake you up?" He sighed. What did Hayner care if he woke up Roxas. It was probably some new game to him. "No, what did you need Hayner?"

"Have any idea of how I should ask Kairi out?" Roxas's eyes flew right open, as they were beginning to slide shut. He laughed shortly. "K-kairi? Um, hell no. Dude, just ask her ok and let me sleep." He could hear Hayner's sigh of displeasure. "Fine. You better be ready for this party tomorrow and you had better be there!" With that Hayner hung up before Roxas could say yes. Shrugging, he got up and walked downstairs where their mother was doing the bills. "Mom, can we go stay over at Riku's place for the week? He is holed up there by himself...his parents are gone this summer." His mom looked up. "Well he can stay here if he wants. Do you all really want to stay over there?" Roxas grimaced and nodded. "Yes, we all do. I asked Xion and Sora and they both said yes." His mom shrugged and nodded. "Sure, but no crazy parties, at least not too crazy, I mean...you are only 15." Roxas laughed. "Alright not too crazy. Night Mom."

"Night sweetie. Tell Sora and Xion to turn off their electronics. At least the ones that they can communicate on." He nodded and ran upstairs. "Xion, turn off everything you can communicate on. Sora, just turn it off."

"Grr, Roxas. Did you get permission?"

"Yeah, we are all set to stay the week, but I think that Riku has to stay here for a week as well. We might be able to switch off weeks." He heard Xion whoop with joy. Sora cheered as well. Roxas shook his head and smiled. It was going to be awesome. Getting on his white t-shirt and blue shorts, he climbed into bed. Smiling, he fell into a light sleep imagining the awesome party the next day.


	2. What happened?

"You sure you have everything you need?"

"Yes Mom. I'm sure."

"Xion did you pack..."

"Mom! It's not that time yet!"

"Oh, sorry sweetie. Sora, did you..."

"Yes Mom. I even packed a few extra pairs of underwear." Their mom laughed. "You guys know me so well." Roxas sighed. At this rate they would be unpacking well into the party. Or rather he would be unpacking into the party. He smiled up at his mom. "We are only going to be a few miles away. We can walk back if we forget something or if Xion starts early." He dodged the elbow jab from his raven haired sister. "Alright...well you guys have fun ok? Oh, is that Riku now?" They looked out the window to see Riku pull into the drive. "Yep, see ya Mom!" With a kiss and a hug, they each piled into the car. "Thank God you came! Mom was even making me anxious. I don't get anxious!" The sliver haired boy laughed at the darkest haired person in the car. "Of course not. Well, who's ready for a party?"

With the music drifting up from down the stairs, Roxas sighed. He was, of course, left with the unpacking. He didn't see why though. Going into the room that was going to be Xion's he started to quickly put her things away. "That doesn't look pleasant." Roxas jumped and turned around. Behind him was Axel. Roxas took a moment to look him up and down. Wow. Wearing a green shirt and some tight pants he looked like a god. To Roxas at least. Under Roxas's intense scrutiny, the red head started fidgeting. "Is there something wrong with my clothes?" The blonde blinked and blushed. He didn't mean to be staring. "N-no. Nothing is wrong with your clothes...except well." He walked over to Axel and straightened out his shirt, seeing as it was really crooked. "There." He mumbled, his face red. Axel laughed. "Thanks. Hey, did you want a drink?" Looking at his hands the blonde saw that there were two drinks in them. Smiling, he took one and downed it. The warmth of it has him gasping afterwards. He always forgot how much it burned on the way down. Axel laughed at the spluttering Roxas. "Can you hold your liquor?" Roxas glared at him. That made the pyro laugh harder. Roxas snatched the other drink from his hand and downed that one too. This time he barely gasped. Axel cocked his head a bit to the side and a slow smile began to spread across his face. "Come on." He grabbed the blonde's wrist and dragged him down the stairs.

A chaotic scene met the blonde. There were twelve others besides the usual people that he hung out with and the one still holding on to his wrist. They were all dancing and some were even paired up with some of the older ones there. "Demyx!" A dirty blonde looked up and waved. Around his waist were the arms of a man with an eye patch. "Who's with that boy?" Roxas yelled. "Xigbar. He teaches math. Not a person to get on his bad side. He is deadly good with guns..." Roxas gulped. He didn't know how Xion would survive his class. Axel pulled him to where Riku was serving the drinks from his home bar. "Hey Roxas. Glad you could finish in time." The blonde grimaced. "I didn't get done. This guy dragged me down here." Riku grinned at the pyro. "Good man! Now, do you two want something to drink?" They both nodded and Riku set out a couple of beers. "Have fun!"

~A few hours later~

"Cya! Have a good night!" Riku shut the door. "Phew, I never thought I would be glad to have a party simmer down." Sora giggled drunkenly. Roxas smiled. There were still like ten people there. Xion spoke up. "How about we play spin the bottle. Only rules are...no siblings. Same gender allowed." Some people groaned but others laughed. They all agreed to do it. Namine volunteered to go first. Getting everyone into a shaky circle she knelt and spun the bottle. It spun weakly but pointed at Kairi. Giggling she spun it again and it landed pointing at Xion. Smiling slyly, the raven haired girl went over and captured the blone's lips with hers. After several seconds, Namine went back and blushed. Xion grinned and went back into her place. Namine, still blushing motioned for someone else to spin. Riku grabbed the bottle and spun it around. It pointed at Kairi again. "Wow, you must be a magnet or something." Riku commented before giving her a fleeting kiss on the mouth. Smiling slightly, Kairi spun it this time. It pointed at Hayner. "Well, looks like it's my turn to kiss her." He said. Roxas cat called while Sora whooped. Standing up and turning around, he lifted his arms up. Turning around, he was met with Kairi, waiting there, her arms folded across her chest. He put his hand on the back of his head and looked away. She smiled and kissed him. Fully red, Hayner grinned at Kairi before taking his place.

"Aw, come on! I want to see some boy on boy action." Axel snickered at the other red head and spun the bottle. This time it landed on Roxas. Blinking, the blonde looked up. Axel looked equally suprised but pleased at the same time. Roxas got up a little shakily and wobbled to the middle of the circle. Axel stood up fluidly and walked easily to meet him there. Roxas blushed. "Are you nervous?" The blonde shook his head and blushed deeper. "Good." Roxas felt his head going up and closed his eyes. When his lips touched his, it was almost as though he was being shocked. Axel jerked away and growled at the window. Looking over, he saw another blonde girl smirking. Pointing at Axel's shirt, she mimed putting something on. Axel looked down and tched. "Larxene, you are going to pay for that!" The pyro leaped over the circle and out the door.

As it turned out, Larxene had a bigger head start. He came back to the house; his hair messed up from running. Kairi looked around for a second before getting up. "It's getting late. Namine and I should be getting home." Riku gave her a long look. "I didn't drink anything! That was her." She pointed to her blonde sister who was dozing on Xion's shoulder. Riku looked at her for several more seconds before smiling slightly. "Ok, but let Hayner follow you home. He didn't drink anything either. Actually, none of you Twilight Academy kids drank anything...except, well, Roxas." Olette laughed. "We were taught not to. It's just habit. Come on, Pence, we need to get going too." Pence nodded and smiled at the rest of them. "See you guys later." Waving good bye, five of their number left. Leaving five with nothing to do. "Well, I am going to bed. Are you staying Axel?" He shrugged. "I don't know. If Riku doesn't mind." The silver haired boy shook his head. "Not at all. You are just going to have to share with Roxas. Sora is going to share with me." Smiling down at the sleeping burnette, he picked him up. "Night everyone." Xion and the boys went upstairs.

Roxas started to pick things up. "Why do you clean?" Roxas looked up at the red head. He sat down from where he was kneeling on the floor. "Huh...I don't actually know." Axel went to go sit down next to him. Together they surveyed the damage. Things were strewn everywhere and Roxas thought he saw a pack of condoms thrown to the side, leading to the bathroom. Frowning, he vowed to never, ever, go into that room again. Axel followed his gaze and chuckled quietly. "That's Marly. Vexen is big on "protection", so that's why they are there. See, can you smell the cherry blossoms? That sirta strong, sickly sweet smell? His signature scent that he wears constantly." Roxas gagged slightly. He was sure it was probably because probably because of how much he drank, but he was sure it wasn't going to make him pass out...or at least he thought not.

He felt Axel scoot closer. Looking at the stairs, he flushed a light pink. "You know...pink isn't your color. A bright red would do wonders for you." Smiling slightly, he turned to find Axel's face right up close to his own. Only one thought went through the blonde's mind. How would it feel like to kiss him. While studying the pyro's lips, he saw them twitch into a smile. "You know, we never actually did that spin the bottle kiss." Blushing a deep red, he stuttered: "N-n-no. We didn't."

"Are you cold or something? You have a little stutter in your voice." Roxas looked away embarrassed. "I'm fine!" He said. The blonde's mind was in shambles. What was going on? What were these feeling that he had? These thoughts? Shaking his head, he stood up. "I'm going to bed. I guess we can leave the clean-up till later on." He said, going for the stairs. "K, be up in a few." Nodding, he went up the stairs and checked on his siblings. Xion was fast asleep, her music playing in her ears. Going inside, he took off the headphones and set them on the desk. Closing the door softly behind him, he walked into Riku's room to check on Sora. His brown-haired brother's arms were wrapped around Riku's sleeping form. Grinning in the darkness, he silently crept outside. Going into his own room, he walked in on Axel getting dressed into his pajamas. "Oh, sorry!" He said, seeing that the red head was shirtless. Laughing, he waved Roxas's apology aside. "Nah, it's fine. This is how I sleep anyways." His face getting hot, he gathered his things and went into the bathroom that was located upstairs. Changing inside there felt strange, but it was better than in front of the sexy red head inside there. Seriously? What was with these thoughts of his. _'He doesn't feel the same way anyways.'_

Walking out of the bathroom, he saw Axel up and on the computer. "Do you never sleep?" Axel laughed. "I do, beleive me I do but the alcohol is keeping me up. Buzzing through my veins." Roxas smiled and climbed into bed. Axel looked from the twin to the floor and frowned. "How are you with me sleeping with you?" Eyes widening, Roxas was speechless. Trying to shrug nonchalantly and failing, Roxas shook his head. "I don't mind." Standing up and seting the laptop down, he walked over to the bed. "Scootch over Roxy." Roxas growled. "Don't call me that." Axel's face brightened. "What are you talking about Roxy? Are you saying I shouldn't call you your name? That is your name right?" Glaring at the red head, he threw a pillow to the ground. "Sleep on the floor." Axel stopped laughing immidiately. "Don't make me sleep on the hard floor! Come on Roxy have a heart." Smiling while his back was turned to him he turned around in bed and proped himself up on his elbow. "Sorry, don't have a heart. Lost it a while ago when a certian redhead started to call me Roxy." Smiling at the open-mouthed redhead he layed back down and stared up at the ceiling. That's when the ceiling turned into Axel's face. The pyro was straddling him. "What are you doing?" He halfway yelled. He caught himself from yelling seeing as his siblings and Riku were in the other two rooms. Grinning at his little blonde captive, he brought his face down low. "I want that kiss now." Grimacing, he turned his head away. Shrugging, Axel just started tracing the contoures of Roxas's chest. Frowning at the shirt he had on, he pulled at the end of it. "Can I take this off? It gets in the way." Roxas looked at him in shock. He wanted to take his shirt off? Shaking his head no, he pushed at Axel's bare chest. "No, not now." He looked at his pushes. It was mostly just doing what Axel was doing but he had the advantage. Roxas was tired and drunk. He would soon give in.

Axel smiled. It was almost as if he could smell victory. But he just kissed the blonde's forhead and layed down next to him. Wrapping his arms around Roxas's waist, he yawned. "Night Roxy." Roxas was frozen. Axel probably could have taken him...most likely would have...what was going on? He thought long and hard about the things he was feeling. Was it real? Well he guessed he would figure it out later, when his eventual hangover went away. Hopefully Axel would be away. Not too far away but away. Feeling his eyes going heavy, he closed them and dirfted off into a fitful sleep.


	3. Beach Party! pt 1

_A/N: Ok, I'm sorry that I haven't been posting much. . School has started again and winter break didn't help at all…I'm usually a very good person at keeping up with writing but it just hasn't worked for me for a while. I'll be better lol Oh Thanks to all of you who have reviewed. Those have actually helped me a lot. Now on to the story!_

_R & R!_

"Roxy." The said person groaned and turned over on his side. "Roxy, get up." Screwing his eyes tighter, he turned in the other direction. A warm breath went across his face and he sighed. His hand went out on its own, searching for something. Feeling a wall of flesh, his hand went up it slowly. The blonde wasn't really awake. Feeling a shiver go through the chest he was running his hand across, he opened his eyes blearily. The first thing they saw was his hand on the other boy's chest. The second thing was the shock of red hair. His eyes widening, he took his hand away quickly. His eyes jumped up to the other boy's face and he knew that his face was a deep red. Axel chuckled. "Morning Roxy. It's just a bit after one, in the afternoon. A woman called you a few times but I told her that you were sleeping. You had a rough night." His eyes widened.

Sitting up quickly, he lunged for his phone. Unfortunately, he had sat up too fast. The world was still spinning. Almost meeting the floor, he felt himself being grabbed from the waist. He felt himself thrown back on the bed. Axel straddled him again. Roxas looked up at him confuzzled. Wasn't this what happened last night? Wait, what happened last night? He searched his fuzzy brain. He remembered this then nothing. "Axel, did you give me anything? Anything in my drink last night?" Axel thought about it for a moment before grinning suddenly. Shrugging, he smiled seductively. "I don't think I did, but maybe Xemnas had an idea for all of us. But, I remember all of it. Oh, is anything sore? Any area specifically?" Roxas shook his head and examined himself. That's when he noticed his shirt off. Wait. Shirtless Roxas + shirtless Axel = ..."Axel, what did we _do_ last night?" Axel leaned in closer and thought about making the blonde squirm for a moment more before kissing his nose. "We did...absolutely nothing. Sorry to disappoint." He smirked getting off the smaller boy. Stretching, he felt a pair of eyes travel over his body. Oh, if only that boy knew how he felt.

Walking out of the room, he stopped by Xion's room. The raven haired girl was typing away at her keyboard like there was no tomorrow. "Hey, Xion." Looking up with a smile, she patted the bed next to her. "Did you do it?" The pyro shook his head. "No. I want him to be sure he likes me before I kiss him. Before I take him." The ravenette shook her head and sighed. The day before yesterday, all Axel had seemed to talk about was Roxas. How hot he looked, how he had an awesome sense of fashion, how this and that...she had to get the two together. If only to shut up the red head sitting next to her. She looked at her im from Larxene and updated her on what happened. The blonde had loled and did :P The chat looked like this after the last comment:

**The_Nameless_Puppet: Arg, Axel can't seem to get his act together. That's one of the reasons I had Riku throw that party.**

**SaVaGe_NyMpH_401: Well, there is Axel for you, pretends that he doesn't care but then gets nervous.**

**The_Nameless_Puppet: O.o how do you know that? Did you stalk him before I went to Nobody High?**

**SaVaGe_NyMpH_401: No XP Why would I do something like that? I just had a small crush on him before I figured out the hard way what his orientation was...that's all.**

**The_Nameless_Puppet: So you did stalk him...**

**SaVaGe_NyMpH_401: Do you want to get zapped too? **

**The_Nameless_Puppet: Um, no. -.-' I want Axel to make a move on Roxas. It's getting annoying, seeing him mope over him. **

**SaVaGe_NyMpH_401: How do you know what he looks like when he mopes?**

**The_Nameless_Puppet: He's on my bed right now.**

She glanced over at the said person. He was leaning back on the bed, his head on the wall and staring at the ceiling. She sighed and patted his knee. "It will be fine. Want me to talk to him?" The pyro shook his head and sighed. "Nah, I want to do it myself. I just hope I didn't freak him out." Xion rolled her eyes and looked back to the screen just as a tousle of brown hair walked in through the door. "Morning sleepy head. I never thought I would be awake before you." Sora yawned and stuck his tongue out at his raven haired sister. "I found myself in Riku's bed...with my legs tangled in his...and my arms around him...is that bad?" The pyro chuckled. "No, actually that's perfect. Sora is it? Do you like Riku?" The burnette nodded. "Of course I do! He is my best friend!"

"No, do you _like_ like him?" His eyes widened. Blushing furiously he stammered, "Y-yes, I think I do...is it when you feel a fluttery feeling in your chest when you see them?" Nodding, Axel interlocked his fingers behind his head. This boy was so shy! He vaguely wondered if his brother was like him. The burnette nibbled on his nail and looked shyly down at the floor. If the boy in front of him was blonde and sounded like Roxas, well, then he might have not been able to contain himself.

Xion laughed and put her laptop on Axel's lap to punch her brother lightly in the arm. "Go tell him then. We have known for ages that h-mmmph." Sora looked wide-eyed at his blonde brother. "Xion, you know that we aren't supposed to say anything. Why do you have to get into everyone's business? You tell Sora, I tell a certain blonde that you like her." Xion glared at her brother. Pulling his hand down she frowned. "You wouldn't..."

"Wanna bet?"

"Not really...fine I won't say anything." Axel looked between the siblings confused. "Wait, are you talking about Larxene? Cuz she is a total bitch if you ask me." Roxas opened his mouth to say something before Xion covered his own mouth with her hand. "Get out, all of you. We are going to the beach today. Anybody who doesn't have a hangover is invited. Roxas, one word out of you and your secrets will be out on the web faster that you can say fuck." Roxas, grinned behind her hand and stuck his tongue out a bit. Pulling her hand away, he smiled at her. "Fuck." He turned and walked out of the room, his brother following him. Axel chuckled as he set the laptop on her bed and stood up. "So, it looks like Roxy can say fuck. Wonder if he can fuck." Xion glared and pointed to the door, her other hand poised as though to call something. Holding his hands up in surrender he walked out and flashed a cocky grin before he shut the door.

Breathing a sigh of relief she made her way over to her suitcase and grabbed her black bikini. She dressed in it before throwing on a skirt over it and walking out to Riku's room. "Riku, we're going to the beach alright? Grab your shit and let's go." She opened the door to see Riku already grabbing his towel. The raven haired girl grinned at the silvernette and led the way out to his back yard. Yes, Riku's house led to the ocean. She flipped open her phone and dialed Kairi's number. "Hello?"

"Hey, is Namine over her hangover yet? I'm inviting people to Riku's for a beach party. Don't worry the only drinks will be soda." The line was silent for a minute. "Kairi?"

"We will be there in a half hour. Who all is coming?" Xion grinned. "I might have Roxas invite a few of his school mates over...Hayner might be there." She could practically feel the red head's blush over the phone. "S-shut up. Just make sure more people are there." The ravenette smiled. "I'll call Zack. Maybe he can bring some people."

"Alright, but make sure he brings Angeal. I want to meet him."

"We all do," She murmured. "Ok, see you soon."

"Bye." Xion pushed the red button and dialed Zack. "Zack speaking." The raven haired girl smiled. "Hey Zack."

"Xion? Hey! Long time no see, or rather talk. Anyways what's up?"

"Oh, we are just going to have a party and I wanted you and some other people from SOLDIER to come. You can bring Aerith." There was another silence over the phone. This is why she liked text better. No awkward silences. She heard a sigh from the other line. Xion gripped her phone tightly. "It's ok if you can't come...We understand." She could hear the longing in her voice and cursed herself for it. She didn't want to seem weak in front of him. A voice asked something unintelligible and Zack answered with her name.

With the phone being passed to someone she heard some scuffling and a girl's voice sounded over the line. "Xion? Hey, It's Aerith. Listen, we'll be over in a few hours. Angeal is dragging him to the plane right now. So, everyone from SOLDIER right?" Xion grinned. "Yes! Everyone! Well, everyone that you think will have fun at a party. It's at the beach. See you here!" Aerith chuckled over the line. "Alright, see you soon." Xion punched the air and jumped with joy. "Did you win the lottery or something?" The raven haired girl looked to her burnette brother. "Guess who I got to come over." Sora thought about it for a moment. He finally gave up and shrugged. His raven haired sister sighed, exasperated with him. "I got Zack to come. He's coming with everybody!" The burnette's eyes widened and so did his smile. Everybody thought it would break his face one of these days. He started to get hyper and jump up and down. Riku had just come out of his house and raised an eyebrow. Xion smiled and mouthed Zack to him. He nodded with understanding and smirked a bit. The Fair kids never saw their brother anymore.

Meanwhile, Roxas was getting into his trunks. He smirked at his reflection and walked out into the hallway that led to the stairs to downstairs. That's when he heard some sounds coming from Riku's room. Sounds that sounded like they belonged to the night. He pressed his ear to the door and hear slight moaning from inside. _'What the hell?' _He thought, pressing his ear closer to the door. He heard a cry as someone probably climaxed and fell silent. He frowned and thought about opening the door but he was beat to the punch. He stumbled in and fell to his knees. Flushing sanguine, he stared at the feet in front of him. They were bare. The blonde's eyes traveled up the strong looking legs and they ended at the edge of red trunks. "Like what you see?" Roxas's head snapped up and he saw that it had been Axel who was in there. Wait, why was Axel jerking off in Riku's room? Oh, right. _He_ was in the bathroom at the time. His face flushed again and he shrugged, getting up. He turned to go down the stairs when he was spun around and almost hit his face to Axel's chest. He blushed and glared up at the red haired man. "What do you want?" Axel shrugged and ruffled Roxas's hair. He scowled and pushed the hand off and followed the pyro down the stairs.

"Guess who I got to come over." Roxas raised an eyebrow when he heard Xion say this to Sora. Riku was grabbing some things in the kitchen and he gave him a confused look. When Riku shrugged he went over to where the fridge was. That's when he heard Sora getting seriously hyper. Roxas poked his head out and walked over to his sister who was laughing at their brother. "What's going on?" Xion turned to him, her ocean blue eyes bright with excitement. "Zack is coming over!" Roxas's eyes got big then a huge smile went all over his features. In this sort of sense he was exactly like Sora. Getting seriously excited. She snickered as she patted his shoulder and walked over to Axel. "What's going on?"

"Axel, my brother is coming back today! Probably in a few hours. I have to call Mom!" The raven haired girl dashed away, leaving her two identical brothers jumping around and squealing. If this didn't tell you that they were gay, nothing could. Axel smirked at the two and nudged the silver haired boy next to him. "You know he likes you." He said, giving the other a smirk. Riku stared ahead and shrugged. He could tell that the other was pleased with the news. Chuckling, he turned his head to stare at the two boys. Blonde and brown hair was jumping up and down. Now if only it was moving up and down his…No. Bad Axel. He frowned at his twitching errection and decided that a swim would be good for him. Wait, swim? No. He absolutely hated water. Suddenly his phone buzzed in his pocket. Had he put it there before? Maybe. Roxas turned to see him frown at his phone before shoving the offending square into his pocket. He walked over and raised his eyebrow in askance. The pyro shrugged but he seemed on edge. He kept looking around as though someone was going to crash their beach party. That wasn't really much of one yet. But, he figured it was no big deal.

Xion smiled at the guests that were filing through Riku's front door to the backyard. Sure they could have gone around the house straight to the beach behind but where was the fun in that? She was in the middle of talking to Namine when she felt her pocket buzz. She took one look at the screen and raised an eyebrow. Restricted huh? She flipped it open and held it to her ear. "_I'll be there soon. Don't let Axel know._" Xion smiled again as she nodded even if the person talking couldn't see her. "Wouldn't dream of it. See you soon." She snapped her phone shut and put it into her pocket. "Who was that?" She smirked. "Just a friend. Someone from Nobody High." Namine blinked but shrugged. It could only be one person. She just hoped that the person wouldn't be as bad. Boy were they in for something.

Meanwhile a certain red head had just set her phone down and was pulling her fiery red hair into a pony tail. She had stolen one of her brother's hair ties to do it. His were better anyways. Her bright emerald green eyes glimmered with excitement. She was finally going to see the blonde that her brother had been iming about with Xion. She took a critical look at herself. She was like Axel in every way except two. First of all, she was a girl. Secondly, she had two upside down triangles on the left side of her face, directly under her left eye. It was a mark that all of the Maxwell children were proud to wear. Except for Lea, that is. He had decided that he didn't want to continue the tradition that Reno had started, but Alexa was only too happy to continue it. She smirked at her bikini clad self and slipped on a pair of trunks. She was sorta weird like that but she couldn't help it. She heard a horn blaring and ran outside to the Nymph's car. It was time to crash a party.

_A/N Heheh, I guess I should run and hide because this is a bit of a cliffhanger. But! But if you kill me then you will never get to know what happens to Alexa (my OC) or Axel or Roxas. Do they get together? Why was Axel jerking off in Riku's room? You want to know why? Then be patient! I have to be when I'm waiting for others to update their stories. And I suppose I should stop rambling on this. Oh! Please please review! The last ones made my day! I thank you for reading this and I hope to get more readers soon! I'll try to update this more often. If you want to see what Alexa looks like, I have uploaded a drawing (that is suckish) of her, but it's not colored. Oh, one more thing! I am thinking I need a beta and I am hoping that one of you readers will volunteer. Thing is, I need someone who is willing to pretty much tear this story apart and help me put it back together in a better way. I just have no idea how to do the beta thing so…yeah. Anyways, if you click the link below you can review and get cookies from Demyx's cookie jar!_

_~Ris_


	4. Beach Party! pt 2

_A/N I feel soooo bad right now. I am putting this up un betaed because I thought that you guys might want to read it like now. Not that my writing is any good...anyways, sorry once more for the uber long wait. Writing just hates me lately. _

_Oh, I'm going to start with Sora and Riku. Anyways, R&R and enjoy!_

**Disclaimer: I ask myself everyday why I don't just go buy the rights to this amazing game. Then it hits me like a ton of bricks. It's so much better in the hands of Square Enix.**

"Sora!" The burnette turned around and grinned at his silver haired best friend. Riku was walking over with two plates. One was piled high with everything that Sora thought was good enough to eat. Fruit, hot dogs, hamburgers, pizza, and a rather large ice cream. How it all fit was a mystery that Sora didn't care to solve. All he knew was that the food was going to be amazing. Riku always knew what Sora liked. They had been friends since they were little. Sora scooted over on the towel to give the other boy a place there. Riku set the food down next to the burnette and began to eat his own food.

Sora was placed as the look out for Zack and he was determined to get it right. But it was getting harder and harder to do so. He thought he was seeing Riku sneaking glances at him. He wasn't sure but he started to dig in. He knew for a fact that everyone thought that he ate way too much but he couldn't help it. Trying to get him to eat less was like trying to get Xion and Roxas off of Sea Salt Ice cream. Not going to happen.

His eyes glanced over at Riku for the first time and he caught him staring. They both looked away, Sora red up to the roots of his hair and Riku a light pink. "Aw! Look Zack! Do you think something happened?" Sora heard a chuckle. His eyes widened as they landed on his black haired older brother. He was with a girl who had a pink ribbon around her high ponytail. Zack was clad in his swimsuit and a white t-shirt. Areth was wearing a coverup over her own swim suit.

Zack shrugged. "Maybe. Usually he would glomp me, but…" He was cut off as Sora latched onto Zack. "Zack! I can't believe that you are actually here! Did you bring Cloud? What about Angeal? Is Genesis still bad? Where is Sephiroth? Did you and Aerith finally get together? Wait, is this Aerith? Hi! I'm Sora and this is Riku. Oh, Zack! I have something to ask you but, I wont right now because I know that Xion and Roxas are dieing to see you right now. Oh! Mom is coming over too later. And you would never guess…" Riku put a hand on Sora's shoulder and smoothly turned his head towards him. With a soft smile, he shoved a big strawberry into the still talking Sora's mouth.

"Nice to meet you. Now Xion is over there talking to the blonde called Namine and Roxas should be with Axel and his group." Zack laughed, thanked him and grabbed Aerith's hand as he walked away towards the group with his black haired younger sister. Riku waved and was suddenly shoved forward. He almost fell face first in the sand, but he caught himself before he made impact. He turned to see his short friend furious with him. Riku put his hands up in surrender and started to back away slowly. The burnette advanced faster and Riku turned and began to run. "I'm going to kill you Riku!" He yelled, giving chase.

Xion laughed at something when a heavy hand was put onto her shoulder. Instinct took over as she immediately took the hand and used the element of surprise to flip the person onto the ground. It was sort of ingrained into her brain after being at Nobody High for a year. "Ow." Xion gasped as she saw that it was Zack that she had flipped. Her hands went to cover her mouth as she looked down at him in horror. "Oh my gosh! I'm so freaking sorry! I thought that you were one of those creepy guys. Oh hey, is this Aerith?" At the sudden change of tone, Aerith smiled and nodded. "Yes, that's me. I suppose I should feel embarrassed, but I think Zack is embarrassed enough for the both of us." She said, giggling behind her wrist. Xion smiled at her and nodded at Zack. "I think he is too. You seem very nice. No breaking his heart now, ya hear?" What the burnette girl nodded, she turned to Zack who was still on the sand. "I approve." The man grinned and jumped up. "Good. Sora seemed to like her too. Now to get her past Roxas and Mom." Xion laughed. "Good luck."

Roxas was a bit bored. Couldn't Axel get more exciting friends? Saix was so stotic and Zexion was just sitting there, reading a freaking huge book. He called it his Lexicon or something. He looked up into the sky and wished for someone or something to come and ease his boredom. That's when Demyx came into the picture. The nocturne walked up to them with a huge grin on his face. "Hey guys! Why aren't you all in the water. Come on Zexy~! Let's go into the water." The aforementioned person looked at the energetic boy with something akin to disdain. "Water and paper don't mix Demyx. And don't call me Zexy. You know I don't like it."

"Aw, but Zexy! I'll stop if you get into the water with me." He let that sink a moment before grabbing the Lexicon out of Zexion's hands. He threw it to Roxas who caught it with a small grunt of surprise. Damn, this book was heavy! He set it down on a towel and watched as Zex glared at the mullet haired kid. "Fine. I'll swim but only for ten minutes Demyx. Ten. Got it?" The dirty blonde grinned. "Yep!" He chirped before grabbing his hand and dragging him to the ocean. Zexion stripped of his shirt and waded into it bit by bit. Demyx just backed up and took a running leap. This got him all wet. And you usually don't get emo boys wet. Or mad for that matter. Zexion had a look of murder in his eyes when he was splashed from behind. Marluxia was there and had a cunning grin on his features.

Realization dawned on the schemer when he saw Axel on his left. That's when he saw Roxas take his right timidly. They were going to splash him to no end. Or at least three out of four would. This was planned in advance with Roxas being told only moments before. "Get him!" With that cry from the nocturne, all of them began scooping up water and splashing him with it. Zexion threw up his arms to cover his face just in time before the torrent of water got to him.

After a full minute, they slowly calmed down and Demyx walked over to the sopping wet schemer, the big, goofy grin still in place. That was a big mistake. Zexion grabbed Demyx by the arm and pulled him down under the salty water. With a yelp, Demyx went under. When he came up, spluttering for air, Zexion gripped his forearm fiercely. "Don't ever. Do that. Again." Demyx laughed and shook his head. "Nope. No can do Zexy. Someone has gotta be here to make you do something fun." If Roxas was in Demyx's place, he would have begged for forgiveness in an instant after looking at Zexion's face. He brought his face down close to the nocturne's and whispered something to him. Demyx nodded and shrugged and went to sit on the towel to lie out. He laid himself down and closed his eyes as he enjoyed the sun.

A shadow went over him and he looked up at someone with spiky black hair. "Hey, you know where Roxas is? I'm trying to find him…" Demyx laughed and pointed at the group still splashing a retreating Axel. "He should be over there. The smallish blonde who is really funny." Zack looked mildly surprised and shrugged. Maybe Roxas had changed a bit after he left for that last time. Wouldn't surprise him really. At least he was getting a bit more social.

He ran into the water and tackled the blonde down into the shallows. "Ow! Who do you think…Zack! Oh my God! You're back! When did- How did- Where is-What's up?" Zack chuckled and helped his younger brother up. "Nothing much except being dragged here almost against my will. She was right, I do need a day off. Hey, who are these guys?" Roxas looked at them and almost shrugged. "I sorta met these guys last night. These are more of Xion's friends. The red headed one is Axel while the mullet one up there is Demyx. The furious emo is Zexion and the pink haired dude is Marluxia. Say hello everyone." Zex glared at the small blonde and curtly nodded his head in Zack's direction. Zack grinned and waved a hello. "And who do you mean by she?"

"Rox, Aerith is here. I want you to meet her." Roxas looked up at him with impossibly blue eyes. Zack instantly felt apprehensive and shifted from foot to foot. "Where is she?" He glanced over to where Aerith was talking with Riku, Sora and Xion. Roxas looked over to where he had glanced.

He raised an eyebrow and walked out of the ocean and walked right up to her. He was always very honest when it came to his opinion. Zack face-palmed and walked after him. He didn't want the small blonde to explode on her or say anything to hurt her. Aerith felt eyes on her and turned to see the blonde standing there. "Oh! You must be Roxas. It's very nice to meet you. I'm Aerith."

"Do you love him?" Yes it was completely out of the blue. That was him. "Did you hear me?"

"Huh? Yes, I did. And of course I do. Why wouldn't I? He is a really great guy."

"And he has the demeanor or a puppy." They all turned and saw a brown haired man with his arms wrapped around a red head. Roxas heard a groan from behind him. Zack was mock glaring at the other guy as he walked over to the group. "Angeal, don't call me a puppy. Your mom was doing that too..." Angeal chuckled and winked at Roxas. The blonde turned bright red and looked at Aerith for a distraction. She caught him looking and gave him a small smile. He smiled back and nodded.

"Zack, I approve. She is really nice so far. Plus, she did get you here. All the way from Midgar. We should be grateful. So, I like her. Don't do anything that mom would consider dirty at our house, got it?" Zack grinned and gave his smaller brother a huge bear hug. "Of course. Now, off to play volleyball. Wanna play?" Roxas shook his head and motioned for the others to play. He wasn't a very big fan of sports. No, skateboarding was not a sport. It was a past time that he _really_ enjoyed.

Suddenly an arm was draped across his shoulders. "Play along and Auntie will get you something nice." A smooth voice slid into his ear. He looked up and saw a red headed girl next to him. Her hair was covering her face from the angle he was looking at but he could tell that she was pretty. She turned her head and looked at him full on. Two upside down triangle tattoos were under her left eye. "Axel!"

"Axel!" The redhead stopped his relentless assault on the shorter bluenette and turned to see who was calling him. His eyes narrowed when he saw who had their arm around Roxas. Alexa was going to try to steal Roxas away from him. He considered walking right up to him and taking him out of her grasp, but then he realized that he could get valuable info from her. Not that she would ever know. So instead, he decided to glare at his younger sister. She stuck out her tongue and pulled her lower left eyelid down. That made it so that he wasn't playing mad. He was seriously getting pissed. That thrice damned sister of his!

Alexa, on the other hand, was having the time of her life. Well, not exactly but it was close enough. She had indeed guessed right when picking out a small blonde. She had figured that it was this male blonde and not the female one since Xion had her arms around the female one. This delicious blonde was the perfect one for the Maxwell family. They all had a liking for small blondes. All of them. Except for Lea, but that was for another time.

Anyways, back to what was happening. She was getting him more pissed then ever. A new personal best. Of course there was the blonde that she had her arm around to deal with. "Why am I playing along again?" She chuckled and brushed her fingers along his cheek and brought her lips to his ear. "So that I can infuriate my brother even more than usual. Sorry to involve you but, it's kind of like a ritual we do." She said, her tone apologetic but her face gleaming with mischief when she pulled away.

Wide blue eyes looked over at the pyro. Why was he looking so mad? He felt a kiss being pressed to his cheek. Jerking back, he gave her an incredulous look. What the hell? "That's a thanks for letting me use you. Now, I have to go talk to that adorable brunette over there." She gestured at Sora. A coy smile had appeared on her features when sh ehad looked at him.

Roxas snickered. "He's gay." Alexa's eyebrow rose a fraction but other than that she shrugged. "Ok, fine. What about him?" She pointed over at Riku. "Same." Frowning, she pointed at Zack, clearly frustrated. "Taken." She let out a frustrated huff. Yep, she was frustrated. "Damn it! All of the fucking hot guys are gay or taken! I need to talk to Xi. She promised that there would be some here!"

"You know my sister?" Axela looked surprised. Wait, how did this blonde know Xion? Understanding flooded through her as she looked into his eyes. They were the exact same shade as Xi's. "So, you're Roxy? Wait...I was about to hit on Sora? Oh man, I'm so sorry! That other guy was his boyfriend huh? And that other guy was your other brother. I'm a terrible person!" Roxas shook his head. He was frowning but only at the nickname he was just given. He had no clue that he was called that behind his back. He should have known when Axel had said it last night. He didn't think that She was a terrible person. It could happen to anybody really and he wasn't about to let a misunderstanding get in the way of someone having fun at this party. "Yes, you were, no he's not, but he's going to be. And, finally, no you aren't a terrible person." Roxas put his hand on her arm after taking in a deep breath. She sighed and smiled. "What are you?"

"I'm not sure. I'm still trying to figure it out." Hope alit itself in Alexa's eyes before it brutally crushed itself. Axel was probably after him. Figures. She laughed lifelessly and shook her head. "Well, I know someone is after you. I know it for a fact. Just let him down easy if you don't like him. With that, I bid you a good day." With a wink, she turned and ran to Xion. Roxas stood there for a second confused. Him? Huh?

"HEY ROXAS!" That was all the warning he had before being tackled to the ground again. This time by Vanitas. "Get off of me!" He yelled before being saved by his other older brother. "Get off of him Vanitas. You are going to squish all of the social interaction out of him. He will become a hermit again." Roxas glared at Ventus. God, why did he have to go on about the slight emoness that he had. Sure, he was better, but that was no reason to poke fun at him.

Vanitas rose off of him and held out a hand for him to grab. You know, to help him up. He glared at the hand and then up at the black haired boy before growling and hitting the hand away from him. Yellow eyes gleamed with amusement. You see, this was how the Fair family went. First was Zack. Then came twins Ventus and Vanitas. Lastly was the triplets. Confusing? Maybe.

Roxas stood up and glared at the twins. Scary thing was, Ventus looked exactly like him. Vanitus was the scary/freaky/evil Sora. Xion was the only girl. "When did you guys get back?" These two went to a very prosteigious university. Wayfinder University. Only the best of the best got there. Apparently that was these two.

Ventus shrugged. "Yesterday? Maybe. Van, you remember?" The amber eyed twin shook him head. "Nah, all I remember is Aqua getting all over Terra and then them leaving to another room...noises...ugh. Then I drank something...actually a whole lot of somethings and that's all I can remember." Ventus groaned and then rubbed the back of his head. "Terra would probably know. Though, I really don't want to see his face or Aqua's blush. Roxas, why don't you go ask?" Said person glared at Ventus. "Pretend to be you? Um, no thanks."

"Ventus~" A voice like water came over to them and Ventus turned. Roxas looked as well and smiled. There were Aqua and Terra themselves. Perfect for- "Hey, Ven why don't you go tslk to them like you wanted to. Go with Vanitas." Roxas looked over at Ventus incredulously. What the hell? "You wanted to talk, Ven?" Roxas glanced up at Terra and felt a tiny bit scared. He was tall. Terra had a brotherly smile on his face. "Ven, you can tell us anything. You know that right?" Out of the corner of his eye he saw Ven almost nodding and he smirked. "Yeah, I know. I was wondering how we got home last night. I hope you didn't lug my sorry ass to my mom's house. That would be embarrassing." Terra looked puzzed.

Aqua looked closly at Roxas and grinned. "You aren't Ventus." Roxas raised an eyebrow. "I'm not? How can you tell?" Aqua smiled then pulled out her goodluck charm that she had made for the three of them. Terra pulled his out and the real Ven pulled his out as well. "That's how, Roxas. Good to see you dear. Was that what Ventus wanted?" Roxas nodded and then saluted to his twin older siblings. "Cya later!" They glared at him and he laughed as he jogged away from them to go talk with Sora.

"You know, you shouldn't do that, Ven. It's not nice to make people confused." Ventus was looking at his feet, feeling as though he was in front of his mom and getting scolded for the vase breaking when it had been Vanitas's fault. He shuffled his feet and nodded. "Yeah, I'm sorry Aqua. I just didn't want to see you blushing or Terra's embarresed look. Like you are probably doing right now." He kept his eyes down, but they were in fact blushing and looking slightly embarrassed. Vanitus took one look at them and started to howl with laughter. This was just rich! "Well, now I'm not sorry for doing it. I would have to make Sora wear contacts and a wig. Besides...he's too...chipper? I think that's the word." He said, pausing for a moment to think about it.

With a decisive nod afterwords, he grinned at the blushing couple and nudged his twin. "I think a red-head is making eyes at you." Ven looked up to see green eyes look quickly away before looking back at him. A blush covered his own cheeks and he punched Vantias in the arm as a distraction. "Ow! What the fuck did I do?"

"Point her out to me. That's what you did." Van groaned and rubbed his sore arm before walking away, following Roxas until he saw the volley ball game in session. A feral gril lit up his face and he ran over, instantly joining Zack's team. Cloud joined in on the other side as the game was called to start over. Van was still grinning his slightly disturbing grin as he stretched. This was going to be fun.

_A/N: I feel so bad right now. I was just telling you guys that I would try and be better and look where it gets me? Like months away from when I last posted. I know I don't desercve it, but I really like to read the reviews that people leave me. It's been like two maybe three people who have reviewed on this story, but this chapter wouldn't be up without you guys. Thanks and please review! Maybe I'll post faster...maybe._


End file.
